Math Class Just Got Worse
by Darth Zannah
Summary: Jasmyn and Trixie move to Japan after Jasmyn is nearly raped by a demon. What they don't realize, is Jasmyn is actually the Bride of Prophecy! Rated T for swearing. AU. Kyo x OC
1. My Math Teacher Is A Freaking Demon!

Zannah here!

Yes I know. Those of you who had/have me on Author Alert were probably expecting a Durarara story. Sorry. This is a Black Bird fanfic; Black Bird is a Japanese manga. It's really good. This an AU, but anyway, never mind that.

This is another RP based fanfic between me and my best friend Luci. Trixie is her OC.

As usual, own nothing but my OC, all right go to Kanoko Sakurakoji.

* * *

"Ugh, another day of school. And math is first, bleh!" Jasmyn complained to her best friend Trixie, as they walked onto campus.

Trixie muttered a few profanity ridden complaints under her breath just loud enough for Jasmyn to here, practically dragging her bag on the ground. "I don't want to go to school."

"No kidding." Jasmyn looked around nervously. "The demons are worse here."

Trixie glanced around, seeing nothing as usual. "What are they... doing?"

"Irritating me as usual." Jasmyn said, swatting at the air, at demons only she could see. "Let's just get to class."

"Okay." Trixie replied, poking the air where Jasmyn had been swatting at.

Jasmyn led the way into the building, flinching occasionally.

"JASSSSMYYYYYN!" An obnoxious voice yelled from behind them as soon as they walked into the building.

"Who the hell...?" She muttered, ignoring the voice and continuing towards the classroom.

Suddenly someone hugged her from behind. "Jasmyn!" The person yelled in her ear. Trixie stared at them with a "wtf" face.

"Who the crap?!" Jasmyn yelped in surprise.

The person that grabbed her giggled and looked at her, his silver just visible to Jasmyn.

"Who the fuck are you?!" Jasmyn looked at Trixie with a "help me!" look.

Trixie just stared at the two, more the guy glomping her friend.

"My name's Shuhei Kuzunoha~" He purred into Jasmyn's ear.

"Um, I don't think I know you..." Jasmyn sounded confused. "So... how do you know my name...?" She trailed off questioningly.

"Everyone knows you~" He purred seductively.

Trixie growled and pulled him off her friend. "Pervert." She said as she started walking away.

Jasmyn hurried after her friend, sticking close to Trixie. "Thanks. Here's our classroom."

Trixie walked in quickly and took her seat in the third column, hers was the second seat.

Jasmyn followed quickly, sitting in the seat directly behind Trixie.

A few minutes later, as the bell rang, the new teacher, Kyo Usui, walked in. He had a serious look and wore glasses, and several girls let out muffled squeals, because he was, to put it bluntly, very sexy looking. "Good morning Class." He said, with a small smile before becoming serious once more.

"Good morning." Jasmyn echoed with the rest of the class before leaning forward and whispering to Trixie: "New teacher."

Trixie kept silent and eyed him questioningly. Kyo introduced himself and then began walking the class through the first lesson, occasionally walking down the columns checking the students' work momentarily.

Multiple times during the class, Jasmyn muttered under her breath just loud enough for Trixie to hear: "I suck at this."

Trixie kept grumbling softly; both girls struggled with math as a general rule. As soon as the bell rang, Kyo dismissed class, returning to his desk to accept homework. Both Trixie and Jasmyn passed their homework up with the rest of the class, talking to each other about random thoughts that had struck during class.

As soon as the rest of the students left, Jasmyn stood, quickly stuffing her books and things into her bag. "Finally! Next is history, which I'm actually decent at." She exclaimed gladly. "Then after that, lunch!"

Trixie sighed in relief and shoved her books into her bag in the messiest way possible. "Thank God... A class I actually like."

"No kidding." Jasmyn agreed, walking to the end of the column close to the teacher's desk to wait for her friend.

Trixie stood and scurried to catch up.

"I'll see you tomorrow Shukla-Kun." Kyo said without looking up from the homework he was checking, earning a strange look from Trixie.

"O-oh, o-okay, see you tomorrow..." Jasmyn left the classroom quickly. "Wtf just happened?!" She hissed to Trixie once they left the room, chills running down her spine.

Trixie glanced back at the classroom they had just left. "No clue... Do you think he heard you whispering to me?"

"Maybe... I don't know, I'm getting bad vibes from him, he's too handsome, if you know what I mean..." Jasmyn said with another shiver.

"He seemed creepy... But maybe he's just one of those neat freaks who wants everyone to act 'properly.'"

"I wasn't the only one whispering, and he didn't call anyone else out. He just... pushes all the wrong buttons somehow... Everything about him screams demon, to me at least."

"I wouldn't go _that_ far. He did seem... Off, though."

"Remember how I was right about that guy John Michael being a demon?" Jasmyn reminded her friend.

Trixie shrugged. "Yeah... Wow, a demonic math teacher... That's worse than a normal math teacher."

"Just imagine what it'll be like for me..." She shivered again.

"Maybe he is and that's why he spoke to you." Trixie murmured quietly, glancing around warily.

Jasmyn sighed. "Let's just get to class."

* * *

At the end of the day, Trixie threw everything into her bag and hurried from the classroom, waiting for Jasmyn outside the door.

Jasmyn hurried after her friend, anxiously looking around.

Suddenly both girls saw the silver haired pervert from earlier. Trixie nearly flipped out and stared at him. "Dude... We need to go..." Trixie whispered.

"W-what's wrong?" Jasmyn whispered back.

"That Kuzu-something is right across the hall..." Trixie hissed. She was about to grab her friend and run.

"Crap, I think he's a Kitsune."

Trixie hissed again. "We. Need. To. Go."

"O-okay..." Jasmyn seemed confused.

"Dude, we should stay away from him... He might like, try molest you or something." Trixie said seriously.

"Then let's get out of here!" Jasmyn panicked.

Trixie grabbed Jasmyn and started running through the school, away from Kuzunoha. Just as they ran by Kyo's open office door, his voice rang through the open door: "I would like to you you both."

"Fuck..." Jasmyn breathed almost inaudibly, freezing.

Trixie froze and nervously turned towards him. Kyo was sitting at his desk, looking sternly at them.

"You first." Jasmyn breathed in her friend's ear, pushing her forward.

Trixie stumbled into Kyo's office. "Um... Yes, Mr- I mean Usui-Sensei!... Um why did you want to see us?"

Jasmyn followed nervously and hesitantly, thinking over and over: _He's totally a demon he's totally a demon, he's totally a demon..._

Kyo looked between the two girls standing in front of his desk. "Why were you two talking in class?"

"Ummm.. we weren't actually talking to each other, we were talking to ourselves.. it happens a lot... You know, like how you mutter a math problem under you breath as you work it..." Jasmyn explained truthfully, her heart pounding.

He nodded. "I see... Smith-Kun, you're free to go." As soon as he dismissed her, Trixie bolted, leaving her friend behind shamelessly.

Jasmyn glared at the door where her friend had disappeared, twisting the edge of her miniskirt nervously.

Kyo stood, taking off his glasses. "Let me see your arm."

"W-what?!" She squeaked in surprise. _Danger danger danger!_Her mind screamed in alarm.

"Let me see your arm." He repeated firmly.

"W-why...?" She asked, backing away nervously.

"Because a demon cut you." Kyo stated calmly, his gaze fixed on her arm as he walked toward her.

Jasmyn backed away towards the wall. "I-I don't know what you're talking about..."

"Yes you do." In flash he had her pinned between him and the wall. He grasped her right arm firmly, and slid her sleeve up, ripping off the band-aid covering the cut. He took a quick look at it before sliding his tongue across it slowly, keeping her body pinned in place with his own.

"H-hey...! Wait, what are you doing?!" Jasmyn panicked, trying to squirm away.

Kyo held her in place firmly, not giving her any room to squirm away while he slid his tongue across the cut a couple more times and then released her. The cut was completely healed; there wasn't even scar.

Jasmyn immediately moved away from him, examining the place where the cut had been. _Totally a demon!_ She thought, freaking out.

"You may go now." He said calmly, walking back to his desk to continue grading homework and a few tests from another class.

Jasmyn didn't need to be told twice; she left immediately, yanking her sleeve down as she walked, weirded out.

Trixie was waiting for her outside the school. "What was that about?"

"He is definitely a demon!" Jasmyn hissed , rubbing her arm. "You know that cut I got earlier? HE LICKED IT! It _is _gone now though..."

Trixie raised an eyebrow. "Okay then... That is... Wow."

"Crap..." Jasmyn muttered, still rubbing her arm.

"So he actually like... Healed your arm?" Trixie asked as she watched her friend rub her arm.

"Yes. By _licking_ it!" Jasmyn exclaimed, freaking out. "My math teacher is a freaking demon..." She muttered over and over.

"Pretty soon these things are going to want to marry you or something." Trixie shook her head. "Let's get out of here."

"I'm with you on that one. Ugh, no way am I marrying a demon..." Jasmyn said, shaking her head in disgust.

"They would most likely just ravish you or something if you did marry them. Of course, that might just be a total stereotype..." Trixie trailed off as she started walking home. "Come on... Let's go home."

Jasmyn hurried after her friend. "Demons are, well, demons. They are incapable of love, caring, etc." Jasmyn fumed. "Who would want to marry a freaking demon?!"

Kyo watched the two girls walk home. He could hear every word they were saying. Jasmyn's harsh words hurt, a little. _I wonder why she hates demons so much..._ He couldn't help but ask himself. _Not that it matters; she'll be my bride whether she likes it or not._

Trixie shrugged. "Someone might just be messed up enough to want to."

"Haha, yeah, they'd have to be more messed up than Izaya from Durarara!" Jasmyn laughed derisively.

Trixie laughed at her friend's words. "Yeah, no kidding."

"I mean seriously, a demon. Who in their right mind would even consider that?!" Jasmyn exclaimed.

Kyo sighed, resting his face in his hands. Her words stung, he didn't understand why she hated demons so. _I'll ask Sagami if he knows anything, or can find anything out about it. It's normal for someone like her to dislike demons to some extent, but this much?_

"I have no earthly clue." Trixie shrugged. She wasn't paying complete attention to her friend's rant, she was used to them.

"Me neither. I guess, that some people like me _might_ consider it, but I won't. I mean, why? When they don't really love you, they just love what you can give them." Jasmyn said sourly.

Trixie nodded. "It would be better for you to marry someone who could actually see demons too... Although, that might be rather difficult to find."

"Yeah..." Jasmyn sighed despondently. "I wonder if there's even anyone out there..."

"I'm sure that there are other people who can see demons like you can." Trixie told her encouragingly.

"Maybe... Anyway, this is where we part. I go left, you go right." Jasmyn said as they reached the point where their paths split.

"Yeah... I'll see you tomorrow." Trixie waved as she turned to the right.

"Bye!" Jasmyn called as she waved back and started off to the left.

Suddenly, after she got about two blocks away from where she lived, a dog-like demon dashed up to her and sank it's teeth into her leg a little above her knee.

Jasmyn screamed, jerking back in surprise and trying to shake the demon off.

A black shadow whirled past her it seemed to pull the demon off of her.

She stumbled backwards, hissing in pain as she leaned down to inspect her leg. _Ouch, they look, and feel, deep..._ She thought in dismay, wincing with a little whimper of pain.

Suddenly Kyo was standing behind her with his hands on her shoulder. "Jasmyn, Are you okay?" He asked in concern. His large black _wings_ were spread behind him.

Jasmyn jumped, looking over her shoulder at him. "F-fine, thanks." _Shit, he's a Tengu... That's pretty high up on the food chain. They're one of the major demons, right under dragons._

He folded his wings and let go of her. "Let me heal that bite."

"What do you mean?" She asked a little nervously. _No way am I letting him lick me there, way too... _close_ for my liking._

He sighed, rolling his eyes in exasperation. "Let me lick them."

"No! I'll just take care of them at home." Jasmyn pulled away from him immediately. _No way in hell am I going to let him lick me there!_

"Fine." Kyo spread his wings again and flew off, disappearing instantly. He knew, of course, that the wounds would only get worse, and that she would eventually want him to heal them.

_Shit, that hurts!_ She thought. Jasmyn walked home quickly, disinfecting and then wrapping the wounds carefully. _Maybe I should have let him heal them... No, that would be uncomfortable, him touching my leg that high up... They'll heal on their own; they always do..._ She thought, showering quickly and then going to bed.

* * *

A few hours later, Trixie came over. Well, sort of. She started tapping on Jasmyn's window.

"Nnnnnn..." Jasmyn raised her head sleepily, and then opened the window, still a little groggy. "Trixie? What are you doing here?" She asked.

Trixie smiled, slipping inside and sitting cross-legged on the bed. "I thought I heard someone scream a while ago and I was wondering if you knew anything about it."

"Yeah, that was me." Jasmyn admitted, sitting up and rubbing her eyes with a yawn.

"Why were you screaming?"

Jasmyn simply pulled up the skirt of her nightgown, showing Trixie the bandages on her leg.

"Was it a... Dog or...?"

"Yeah." Jasmyn pulled her nightgown back down. "It could've been worse though, but it wasn't because guess who showed up right as it bit me."

"Oh god was it...?"

"Was it what? Or who, more the like." Jasmyn smirked mischievously.

"WHO?" Trixie exclaimed, leaning toward her friend with a crazy expression.

"Guess."

"It was Kyo, wasn't it?"

"Right on the first guess."

"So he is a demon I guess?" Trixie leaned back again with a sigh.

Jasmyn nodded. "He's a Tengu. And get this:" She looked at her friend. "He didn't try to eat me. He wanted to _heal_ the wound. Obviously, I didn't let him. But never mind that. When I said 'no', he just flew off. You think maybe, just maybe he's actually on my side?"

"Maybe... But... Why would he be so nice to you?"

Jasmyn raised her hands in surrender. "Your guess is as good as mine."

"Do you think that... Like... There's a deeper reason behind you seeing demons?"

"Maybe. But like what? It didn't get bad until I turned sixteen. That was when I had issues with that demon back in America."

"It sounds crazy, but... Maybe you're like... Important to them or something."

"Maybe... This is the first time that I've gotten positive attention from a demon." Jasmyn realized.

Trixie shrugged. "Maybe they aren't all bad then... Sounds crazy, but it might be true."

"I guess, maybe..." Jasmyn replied dubiously. "You wanna stay the night, sine you're here?"

"I would, but I should get home." Trixie stretched.

"Okay, see you tomorrow." Jasmyn yawned.

"Later." Trixie left through the window, shutting it behind her.

Jasmyn curled up under the blankets and fell asleep immediately.

* * *

So, what do you think? Review and let me know!~


	2. The Horrifying Truth

And I'm back again my lovelies~

I really have nothing to say this time, so I'll just say the disclaimer and keep moving.

**Disclaimer:** Now if I owned Black Bird, why would I be posting this on FF?

* * *

The next morning, when Jasmyn woke up, the first thing she noticed was the stabbing in her leg. _Shit..._ She thought, wincing as she got up and dressed for school, changing the bandages before she put on her miniskirt.

Skipping breakfast, she hurried to school. It was her intention to meet Trixie at school. However, when she arrived, Trixie wasn't standing outside waiting for her. Instead, it was Kyo. He was leaning against the wall close to the doors, wearing his suit and glasses.

_Crap... This is going to be difficult to get out of._ Jasmyn started towards the entrance nervously, trying to ignore him standing there.

"Jasmyn..." He said quietly, looking at her from where he stood. More specifically, he was looking at her leg where the demon had bitten her.

She paused, biting her lip. "Yes?"

"They've gotten worse, haven't they?" Kyo asked her quietly, his eye still fixed on the bite.

"No." Jasmyn lied quickly. "Sorry, Usui-Sensei, but I have a class that's about to start, so..." She started to walk up the steps to the doors.

He nodded, straightening. "Get to class then." Kyo walked past her, up the steps and inside, holding the door for her as she walked inside.

She paused, biting her lip again and then hurried inside and to class, mentally checking her schedule. _Crap, Kyo-Sensei's class is right before lunch... I'm screwed..._ She thought.

Trixie was in the classroom waiting for her. She hurried to Jasmyn's side immediately. "What did he say?"

"He asked if the bite was any worse. I told him no." The way she said it made it sound like she hadn't told Kyo the truth.

"It's worse, isn't it?" Trixie looked at her with worry.

"Yeah." Jasmyn admitted. "I've never dealt with one like this, I mean, they've always gotten a bit worse, but they've never gotten steadily worse without showing any signs of healing." She told her friend truthfully, looking away. "It surprises me though how he's not being pushy like all the other demons I've met have been."

"Maybe it was a different kind of demon..." Trixie said thoughtfully. "And Usui-Sensei might just be buttering you up for something."

"Maybe, I guess, I don't know." Jasmyn shrugged helplessly. "We need to sit down, class is about to start."

* * *

Later, after Math

* * *

Right as the bell rang, Kyo dismissed the class. He looked at Jasmyn as she walked past his desk. "See me after school."

"Shit!" She hissed under her breath after she left the classroom.

Trixie skipped to her side. "So?"

"He wants to see me after school." Jasmyn grumbled, muttering curse words under her breath.

"He's most likely going to lick the wounds."

"That's what I was thinking."

"Maybe you should just let him... It might be better than them getting worse." Trixie pointed out.

"No." Jasmyn said immediately.

"Alright..." Trixie responded in a worried tone.

"Trix, look where it is! It's right on the edge of my miniskirt. I am not letting a demon lick me there, no matter how nice he is to me."

"You let one bite you there." Trixie smirked.

"I didn't have much choice in the matter! It just appeared out of nowhere and bit me!"

"Well..."

"Ugh! Never mind!" Jasmyn stalked off in frustration.

Trixie just stared at her in shock, standing there almost frozen.

Jasmyn stopped once she was out of sight with a sigh, not realizing that she was standing right next to Kyo's office.

"Can I see you for a minute?" Kyo called from inside.

Jasmyn facepalmed. _Great._ "Um, yes..." She answered, turning and entering hesitantly.

Kyo looked up at her from where he was sitting at his desk. "Please close the door."

_Shit..._ She thought, closing the door with a small click, her heart pounding nervously.

"How is the bite wound?" Kyo asked calmly, looking back down at the homework he was grading.

_Stay calm._ "No worse than yesterday." She lied.

"It's going to get worse." He told her calmly, not giving any indication whether or not he saw through her lie or not.

Jasmyn stuck her hand in her purse to hide the fist that she was clenching tightly in anger. "You don't know that." She hissed. Jasmyn still hadn't left her spot next to the door.

"What makes you think that?" His voice was cold. Kyo leaned back in his chair, watching her intently.

"Why should I trust you anyway?" She shot back, brushing off his question.

"I can protect you."

"Pffft, heard that a million times." She snorted, leaning against the wall next to the door, crossing her arms.

"You have?" He raised his eyebrow.

"Of course. You think this is the first time I've had to deal with demons? It's worse here than in America, but oh well."

"There's a reason for that."

"Oh?" It was her turn to raise an eyebrow. "I'm listening."

"You're part of a... Prophecy." He said carefully.

She leaned against the wall with a sigh. "Uh-huh. Keep going."

"If a demon drinks your blood, he is granted long life." Kyo began.

"That still doesn't explain anything." Jasmyn interrupted.

Kyo glared at her, and then continued. "If he eats you, he gains eternal youth."

"Well that's a lovely thought." She commented sarcastically.

"And," He stood as he spoke, removing his glasses. "If a demon makes you his bride..." He set his glasses down quietly, stepping towards her. "His clan would prosper. And _that_ is what I will do with you." _I need to get on the desk so I can deal with those cuts._

Jasmyn straightened, moving away from him slightly. "Not happening." _Shit!_

Kyo stepped closer, forcing her to back away from the door if she wanted to stay away from him. "It will happen." He told her in his emotionless, cold voice.

She backed away from him, oblivious to his goals. "Forget it, I'm not marrying some demon who's just looking for some girl who will benefit himself and other freaking demons!"

Just as the backs of her knees hit the desk, he slammed her down and held her down by placing one hand on her stomach. "Yes, you are." Kyo told her coldly, unwrapping the bandages on her leg.

"No, I'm not!" Jasmyn hissed angrily, struggling in his grip. _Shit, I didn't see this coming!_

Kyo ignored her, leaning down as he unwrapped the last bit of bandage. He carefully slid his tongue over one of the punctures.

She hissed in pain. "Ouch, stop that!"

"Hush." He shushed her quickly and then licked the wound again. He sucked on and licked the rest of the punctures where the demon had sunk it's teeth into her leg.

Jasmyn bit her lip with a whimper. She was tempted to scream for help, but didn't want to be seen in such a compromising position.

After a minute or two Kyo released her and stepped away. "There.

She slid off the desk, brushing past him and leaving without a word. _Shit shit shit!_ She thought, a bit shaken by what just happened. Jasmyn immediately went looking for Trixie.

Seeing that her friend was talking to the silver-haired pervert, Shuhei Kuzunoha, Jasmyn settled for texting her friend to let her know what happened and that she was skipping the rest of school.

_This sucks._ Jasmyn thought bitterly as she left. _According to him, I have no choice but to marry a demon or be eaten. There has to be another way..._

* * *

Phew, another chapter done!

Review and tell me what you think, reviews motivate me to write!


End file.
